


in the nomicon

by saizo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>randy and first ninja fuck in the nomicon, not much else happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the nomicon

Training with First Ninja was a nightmare sometimes.   
  
If he wasn’t constantly criticizing him, he was showing him up in everything they practiced! And if Randy was being honest, he was sick of it.   
  
“Randall! Quit spacing and pay attention!” First Ninja said curtly, crossing his arms as a look of annoyance crossed his features. Randy groaned dramatically, glaring at First Ninja with thinly veiled frustration. As First Ninja continued to talk, Randy tuned him out again, thinking instead about the solid muscle he could see though First Ninja’s skintight suit; yeah, he was annoyed with him, but it didn’t mean that he still wasn’t honkin’ gorgeous. First Ninja stopped talking at the sight of Randy’s hooded eyelids, groaning. He walked up to his student and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him harshly.  
  
“RANDALL!” Randy flinched, looking up at First Ninja who was clearly pissed. He swallowed thickly, eyes locking with his teacher’s. First Ninja’s gaze softened, and his eyes trailed from Randy’s own down towards his lips. Randy gently pushed First Ninja’s mask up until his plush lips were exposed, and pulled him into a heated kiss. First Ninja’s hands moved from Randy’s shoulders to his hips, one of them beginning to trail up his stomach. Randy hooked his fingers under his teacher’s mask, pulling it off completely so that First Ninja de-suited.   
  
“We should probably move this to somewhere more comfortable.” First Ninja said, grabbing Randy’s hand and leading him towards the large pagoda that acted as the central hub of the Nomicon. They wandered through various corridors until they came upon a sparse bedroom with a large bedroll and a few candles to provide light.  
  
“Well, I guess we’re done training today. Shall we partake in more…intimate activities?” First Ninja hummed, both hands now moving to remove Randy’s jacket and pull his shirt up over his head. Randy eagerly tried to remove First Ninja’s clothing, and after a minute of fumbling with the various layers and many noises of frustration, First Ninja had mercy and removed his clothing himself, until he was only in his underwear. He returned to Randy’s clothing, helping him to remove his shoes, socks, and jeans, until they were both naked. Randy knelt on the bedroll, pulling First Ninja down with him, smiling.   
  
“Now, Fin, I want you to lay down and be absolutely still. Let me take care of you..” Randy murmured, pushing First Ninja down and straddling his hips. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, then moved to his jawline, down his neck, and focused his attention on First Ninja’s torso. Randy traced a faint scar with his finger, then moved to lick a broad stripe up the marred flesh. First Ninja sighed beneath him, a hand gently combing through Randy’s hair. Randy continued his ministrations, pressing soft kisses and licks to each scar he could find.   
  
“Absolutely gorgeous…I can never get enough of your perfect body.” Randy purred, fingers tracing his teacher’s sides as his mouth steadily moved lower. “And just look at your stomach..so soft and squishy! Absolutely adorable.” Randy nuzzled into First Ninja’s stomach, biting it affectionately before he moved even lower, pointedly ignoring the one body part his teacher wanted him to focus on. “I can’t forget your legs, so strong from all the running and jumping you do as a ninja,” Randy gently kissed each one, a smile playing on his lips. “and they wrap around me so well when I put my cock in your tight ass.” First Ninja moaned at that, his hands gripping the bedroll tightly. Randy giggled, deciding he’d had enough fun teasing his teacher. He placed his lips on the head of First Ninja’s cock, giving an experimental suck. First Ninja immediately cried out, his hands moving to Randy’s hair, tangling in it in a way that made Randy melt. Randy took his teacher’s cock in deeper, until his lips brushed the small patch of pubic hair at the base. He flicked his tongue over the head and curled it around the shaft, hollowing his cheeks and moaning deliciously.   
  
“Ah, Randall…I-I can’t take much more..” First Ninja grunted, and Randy pulled off of his cock with a wet pop. Randy looked around the room until he noticed a small pot of oil resting on the floor near them. He grabbed it and removed the top, pouring a liberal amount into his hands.   
  
“Randall?"   
  
"Yeah, babe?"   
  
"I was wondering if I could…ah, ride you? If that’s okay?” Randy’s eyes widened at the question, but he smiled, nodding.   
  
“Of course, Fin. I’ll let you take the lead.” The two switched places so that Randy as laying on his back with First Ninja hovering over him. Randy took the hand he’d previously covered in oil and wrapped it around his cock, spreading the slick substance easily. First Ninja pressed a kiss to Randy’s jawline, coating his fingers in oil before slowly pressing them into his own hole, stretching himself. Randy watched with hooded eyes as First Ninja moaned and shook, spreading himself wider.   
  
“I love how you spread yourself for me. You’re so eager to take my cock, aren’t you? So eager to have me fill you..” Randy grinned lecherously, placing his hands behind his head. First Ninja only nodded, shaking even more. He positioned himself over Randy’s cock, and slowly began to sink down, moaning at the sensation. Randy grunted, looking at First Ninja with lust-filled eyes. “Fuck, you feel so good babe…you’re so tight..I love it when you fuck me like this..” Randy panted as First Ninja sat on his hips, his cock deep inside his teacher’s ass. First Ninja slowly started to move, picking up a rhythm as he bounced on Randy’s cock. He placed his hands on his student’s stomach, nails digging into his skin. Randy cried out, his hips jerking up to meet First Ninja’s ass with each bounce, clawing at the bedroll beneath him. “Fuck…fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK,” Randy chanted. “Fuck, babe, I’m close..” First Ninja nodded, picking up speed.   
  
“Ha…love you so much dear..I love your cock in my ass…hhhaa..” First Ninja moaned, feeling his climax getting closer. Randy grabbed his teacher’s cock, stroking it in time with his movements.   
  
“Go on, Fin. Cum for me, dear..” Randy moaned, stroking his teacher’s cock even faster. First Ninja cried out as he came, his seed coating Randy’s hand and stomach. His ass clenched around Randy’s cock, and it was enough to send his student over the edge, crying out as he filled him. First Ninja collapsed on top of Randy, the two of them panting heavily. He slowly moved up, allowing for Randy’s cock to slide out of him, and flopped onto his side, pulling his student into a gentle embrace.  
  
“I love you, dearest."   
  
"I love you too, Fin.” Randy kissed First Ninja’s nose, nuzzling into him affectionately.   
  
Yeah, training could be a nightmare, but fucking was anything but.


End file.
